


【真遥】真琴君提不起精神（甜暖向，Fin.）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	【真遥】真琴君提不起精神（甜暖向，Fin.）-lattice

【真遥】真琴君提不起精神（甜暖向，Fin.）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】真琴君提不起精神（甜暖向，Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbad776)

第一弹hsp圆盘贺ww也是给一个可爱的小伙伴的生贺w  
第二弹在这里w[【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)  
提前一天发出来，因为我已经迫不及待沉浸在绿绿蓝蓝的海洋里啦！  
11个分视角的小故事，串联起来是一个完整的故事ww有真琴视角遥视角小伙伴视角路人视角以及各种各样的视角！  
原作向，真遥东京日常。含微量怜渚和宗凛不喜请避雷w  
“呆呆濑”名字梗来源于kubu女神w  
还有乱入的铃木桑233此铃木桑非彼铃木桑啦w  
以及正如题目所言这真的不是一个真琴不举的故事（x

祝阅读愉快ww

\------------------分割线------------------

**真琴君提不起精神**

1、铃木桑你累吗需要喝水吗

甜品店坐落在几所高中附近的一片树荫里，规模不大但布置精致，树影婆娑分外幽静，是情侣约会的好去处。

调制冰淇淋，烤蛋糕，收银结账，采购物品，种植盆栽，上上下下只有店主铃木桑一人在忙。

铃木桑手艺精湛，黑森林芝士蛋糕在这一片尤为有名。每当樱花盛开，开学季的到来，门口便挤满了可爱的高中制服女生。

真琴君，就称呼为真琴吧，从去年三月开始在这里打工。

“啊，很荣幸橘君可以来给我帮忙，不过还是想感叹橘君真是会选地方呢。”铃木桑上下打量着真琴，“橘君是刚来东京的大学生吧？还不太了解。这一带的女孩子们还是很赏心悦目的……”

真琴低头扣着手机，头微微偏到一边，嘴角上扬。

“喂，橘君，先别慌着发短信，你听懂我的话了吗？”

“嗯……？听懂了听懂了呢。”扬起脸，灿烂的微笑。

“那你复述一遍？”

“……”

即便如此，铃木桑还是破格留下真琴在这里打工。

学生找零工不容易，而且……

“哇，新来的收银员好高啊！”

“而且身材也超棒！感觉很擅长运动呢！”

“好帅好帅好帅啊！”

“啊！你看他笑了！啊！好温柔！啊！这世上还有什么我！”

……

真琴有着得天独厚的优势。

打工的第一天，可爱的制服女生们便奔走相告，甜品店门前排起长龙。铃木桑叼着烟卷，看着真琴熟练地点单结账，赞许地点点头。

真琴是个可靠的人。

菜刀砧板咣咣响，在后厨切着草莓的铃木桑瞥着前台。“这是您的冰淇淋哦。”与天俱来的亲和力搭配上帅气的外表……可以成为甜品店的一块金字招牌。

过不了多久，甜品店的名气越来越大，生意也会越做越大，会有更多可爱的女生来这里。总有一个女孩子，会万分欣赏自己的甜点手艺，爱上自己纯洁高贵的人品，最后与真琴过上幸福美满的生活……铃木桑在心中安排好了一切，并义正言辞宣称这都是在为真琴考虑。

樱花树是爱情之树，樱花树下甜品店理所当然是适合恋爱的好地方。米黄色碎花壁纸，乳白色精致的小桌凳。阳光倾洒在真琴茶色头发上，铃木桑眯起眼，盯着枝桠发愣。

这里曾经凑成过不少对情侣。人总会想恋爱的，不单纯是真琴的问题。两三天来，铃木桑发觉有不下十个女生每天按时蹲点在甜品店对真琴嘘寒问暖。

热不热，累不累，想不想喝水。

啊这些话很少有人来对自己说，单身四十年的铃木桑摇摇头。

嘛，真琴确实帮了自己很大忙没错……

这家伙也太能吸引女孩了，铃木桑把蛋糕送进烤炉，忙出一头汗。

“黑森林芝士蛋糕很好吃哦！谢谢橘君！”

“诶，你是怎么知道……”真琴有些局促地挠着头，眉眼弯弯。

“你看你工作服上啊！上面写得明明白白：橘，真琴。真像是女孩的名字呢！”

“啊……多谢你喜欢我们店的甜品哦。”

那个女孩子长得明明很不错，可惜真琴似乎完全不领情。

早已有主，或者不近女色。铃木桑得出了这个结论。

所以说这人也真可恶。

“诶，橘君喜欢吃什么样的甜点呢？我也会做甜点的！可以和橘君讨论一下做法……”

“我们店的甜点都是老板铃木桑做的，我是料理苦手呢。”

这种时候就不用推卸功劳了啊你个傻子，铃木桑对真琴抛出一记眼刀，真琴只是笑笑。

“那橘君可以把电话给我一下吗？我可以教给橘君各种烘焙做法，私下里也可以探讨一下的！我们……”

“真琴。”冷不防一个低沉的男声，铃木桑，真琴，路人女孩子都一愣。

最先反应过来的自然是真琴。

“饭，做好了。”

身着运动服背着斜挎包站在柜台前，清冷的表情遮掩不住脸颊淡淡的红晕。

看上去与真琴差不多岁数的黑发男生从怀里拿出便当盒，“趁热吃。”

“遥，遥专门回去给我做饭送过来？遥的时间很紧吧……”

不同于平日客套的问候话语，掺杂着温柔与心疼的轻柔声线，足够融化人心。

铃木桑还是第一次听到。

“不想让真琴饿着。还有。”

黑发男生一记眼刀劈来，女生吓得后退三步，铃木桑不自然地转移开视线。

“嗯，我明白的，遥。”

初春的风温柔抚摸脸颊，树杈新芽随风舞动。

樱花含苞待放，空气里已有芬芳的气息。

今年又是一个好年。

嫩绿新芽下，午后阳光透过树枝在地上勾勒出细密的纹路。

铃木桑再次抬起头。

紧贴的唇瓣，暖风轻抚着两位少年的发梢。

霎时间漫天飞舞的樱花花瓣跃入眼中。

白纸上水痕划过一般的恬淡香气，笼罩着这世上渺小的一隅。

春天，来了。

睫毛微颤，气息微乱，唇齿交缠。

世界都附上一层暖心的鹅黄与粉红。

与店内放的有些年代的情歌，一点也不违和呢。

难得在这样一个午后，铃木桑突然回忆起了自己的初恋。

她会在何时再次与年轻的自己路过这街角，笑着说，肚子饿了，想吃好吃的黑森林芝士蛋糕。

“铃木同学会烤蛋糕吗？”

为了你，学会了呢。

如果再次路过啊，蛋糕有现成的，就等着给你呢。

年轻真好啊。

释怀的笑容，久违了呢。

回忆是很美好，现实还是要面对。

见到如此美丽的景色自然是要付出代价，铃木桑已经做好了得知消息的姑娘们太过悲痛，再也不愿来这个伤心之地最终导致自己破产的准备。

没曾想第二天人数不减反增。

“七濑君，你烤蛋糕技术真是好。”

年轻人，有胡作非为的特权。

铃木桑盯着穿着与自己同样一身围裙的黑发美少年。而黑发少年的目光一时不曾离开前台收银的真琴，极尽温柔的视线与蛋糕香气很般配。

甜腻腻的氛围啊，铃木桑不由啧啧有声。

“铃木桑？你累吗？需要喝水吗？”

柜台外，真琴努力想做到平常那般波澜不惊地工作。

相机的咔嚓声，忘记关掉的闪光灯捕捉到真琴局促的表情，是一幕幕精致灯片。

“啊，橘君，请问你和七濑君……谁是上面那个，谁是下面那个呢？你们怎么认识的，怎么在一起的呢？他先表白还是你先表白呢？两位平时会有怎样的羞耻play呢……”

似乎，这个情况，有点难收场了。

“啊我还好……”

“那铃木桑进去休息，这里有我和真琴就行。”

铃木桑嘟囔着这是谁开的店啊你怎么新来第一天就对我发号指令啊虽然我很感谢你和你男朋友给我们店又涨了这么多人气不过你小心我扣你工资啊，还是进屋了。

细碎的花瓣纷纷扬扬。点缀在真琴发梢上，有着别样的美感。

真琴取下几瓣，小心地别在遥耳后的头发上。

早春清新的空气沁人心脾，偶尔闲下来享受下生活也不错。

平凡的街道行人匆匆，想见的人不知何时才会经过自己窗口。

几瓣飘进茶杯中，铃木桑坐在自己的小屋里。

古朴的民谣萦绕，闭着眼打着节拍。

樱花，开了呢。

2、FFF团之敌——呆呆濑和他的真琴

七濑遥是学校里的名人。

来自渔村的游泳天才，地区大赛的常胜将军，以文化课第一的成绩保送到这所以培养竞技泳者著称的大学。从不把优秀挂嘴边，安安静静训练吃饭，不与身边的人有过多过深的接触。

即便这样，

也有着与常理不同的好人缘啊……

同一游泳队的大家对此表示无法理解，但不得不说这位七濑遥真的有着别样的吸引力。大家都很愿意与他接触，虽然总是被冷对待放置play就是了。

灵巧如海豚，优美的泳姿很能吸引人。水中是他的主场，陆地上的主场……

总之也不是队友们的。

七濑遥，很美。

恰到好处的身高，恰到好处的肌肉，一切都是恰到好处。

不同于队友们健硕到有些可怕的身材，算不上特别高，但也绝对不矮。经常游泳却依旧白皙的肌肤，衬得头发更为乌黑油亮。微微上挑的吊梢眼有着天生的媚气，却被清冷的表情冲淡不少。

总是冷着脸拒绝女孩子的追求，冷着脸看女孩子哭着跑远，却在意外的地方红着脸上扬起嘴角。

比如，食堂鲭鱼料理种类更新了。比如，见到泳池水波荡漾，总被认为是盯着自己倒影出神。

甚至是，买到了纹路与原先没区别的新泳裤……

“贴身感，有着微妙的差别。这些，你们不会懂。”

依旧上扬的眼角，眉毛却微微下垂。虽然看起来略微有些局促，他微笑时，十分可爱，讲真。

只不过为什么要对泳裤露出常人见到可爱的女孩子时的表情……也对，七濑遥从来不是普通人。

“呆呆濑”的称呼，就由此来了。七濑遥本人对这个称呼没什么特别感受，他心情好时也会答应。

“呆呆濑……感觉是有女朋友的人。”

“他这样的性格真的能找到女友吗……”

忙碌的训练间隙，队友们三三两两聚在一起。

“你看他的推特。”

七濑遥的推特正如其人，隔三差五发句“鲭鱼，很美味”之类没任何实际意义的话，评论区总会有一出大戏。

有叫“遥，小遥，遥前辈”的，看上去是他朋友，大多说些插科打诨的话。唯独有个“橘真琴”，只要一出现所有人都不安生。“噫——”“啧啧”“哎呦~~~”阴阳怪气层出不穷。

那位橘真琴，给的回复也总是很不一般。

比如，“遥今晚回来吃饭吗？”

“会回，等我。”七濑遥也唯独会回复这位真琴的评论。

看上去高冷禁欲的呆呆濑，其实私藏了一位美丽贤惠的女友！温柔体贴，两人同居一起做饭！这个消息在游泳队炸开了锅，遥对这个消息只是鼻孔冷哼一声作为回复。

总之七濑遥不是单身是板上钉钉的事。到底是怎样一位优秀的女孩子，能入得了呆呆濑的眼。

一定要高。因为七濑遥说不定喜欢高一些的女孩子，虽然这没什么联系。

身材……一定很棒。高冷禁欲外表下的呆呆濑说不定有着不为人知的另一面，嗯……

长得好是一定的，笑起来一定相当温柔动人。

真琴，是个温柔的好名字呢。

羡慕嫉妒恨的队友们怀揣着火把蠢蠢欲动。

大二那年，这个疑问算是解开了。

一场锦标赛后游泳队全员都得到了赛事主办方赠送的某种吉祥物，一人两小只趴趴娃。一种毛绒玩具，居然还穿着泳裤。七濑遥作为冠军还获得了一只加大版。

茶色头发绿条纹泳裤，胖的直接是个圆柱体，圆滚滚的白肚皮。两只小短腿两只小短手，呆呆傻傻笑得很憨。

呆呆濑不愧是呆呆濑，会对这样的吉祥物产生这样的感情啊……

每天给两只小的做衣服，抱着大的不撒手，时常露出谜之微笑，甚至性情大变，对队友说，“明天真琴来，很久没见到了。”

好。很好。得冠军就算了。还要秀。

FFF团正式出动了，为了提前演习他们甚至在那位真琴来的前一天晚上，高举火把唱着圣歌在校园里如孤魂野鬼般游荡，因为歌声难听又被轰回宿舍。

第二天众人瞪着清醒一晚的血红双眼，看着怀抱着大趴趴的呆呆濑，脚步匆匆走向等在校门口的一位茶发男生。

咦，这个走向，有点不太对呀。

“遥，欢迎回来。”温柔的声线使举着火把的队友们手中一颤。

“真琴……”

大家仍未知道那天所见到的撒娇呆呆濑的样子。

遥把头埋在真琴怀里，真琴轻轻摸着遥的头发。

“我回来了。”

一句话，极尽温柔。

3、真琴前辈那不是生物不是生物啦

东大餐厅。

“啊那个，真琴前辈，有什么要紧的事吗……”

身着白大褂的龙崎怜，一边眼镜腿已经断掉，红眼镜勉强架在鼻梁。刚从一场小型爆炸中勉强逃出，灰头土脸。说是白大褂，被各类化学试剂腐蚀得如一副老旧世界地图。

怜生怕自己稍微说话力度大一点，就会有灰被吹到真琴前辈脸上。

“啊，怜，比起这个，你……怎么了？”

“这是我的常态，为了我伟大的研究。”

杠铃般的笑声中怜一推眼镜，眼镜从一边掉下去摔在地上。

“急着来找你，还是为了上次的事……”

“真琴前辈难道你还是分不清吗……”

真琴前辈买菜时经常搞混蔬菜种类，遥前辈一怒之下警告真琴前辈，如果下次还分不清，一星期内再也不许碰他。虽然话这样说……

遥前辈心软，从未真的惩罚过。

但这次似乎要动真格。

“明天遥就比完赛回东京了。之前为了他的训练，我和他已经很久很久很久很久很久都没有做过了……如果明天之前还是记不住，我会疯掉的。这种感觉，怜能懂吧？”

“我不知道这种事情。”怜扭开头，“真琴前辈饿吗？用不用吃些什么？”

“来找你之前我吃过了……”真琴前辈趴在桌上，垂头丧气沮丧无比，“怜，你生物学的那么好，就再教我辨认一次吧。”

“啊，真琴前辈，我说过好多遍，这根本就不是生物，算不上生物，你当年自己生物课的分数也很高。还有，再说一遍，我是学化学的，真琴前辈你到底记得吗。”

“怜，就看在我是你前辈的份上……”

真琴前辈的忙，还是一定会帮的。

“嗯……这个是大白菜。”

“不对。”怜看着手中的蔬菜卡片摇头，“这个是菠菜……明明很好区分。”

给幼儿园孩子早教用的卡片，听说是遥前辈在地摊上因为便宜买回来的。

也是佩服真琴前辈和遥前辈独特的情趣。

“菠菜又名波斯菜、赤根菜、鹦鹉菜等，属藜科菠菜属，一年生草本植物。植物高可达1米，根圆锥状，带红色，较少为白色，叶戟形至卵形，鲜绿色，全缘或有少数牙齿状裂片。菠菜按种子形态可分为有刺种与无刺种两个变种……”

不得不又一次系统地给真琴前辈科普一中午，真琴前辈听得连连点头。

真的能记住嘛……

真琴前辈回去了，怜站起身拍拍灰，想着是先去吃东西还是直接赶去实验室。

手机响了，显示为“渚君”的短信。

“小怜！下周放暑假了，我去东京找你玩吧！你知道吗？你去东京的三个月啊，岩鸢吓一跳面包出了很多的新口味呢！蓝莓味的，巧克力味的，好多好多种！所以……小怜如果哪天回岩鸢了，买给我吃吧。”

真琴前辈说的感觉并非没有。

而是，如果当见一面都成了一种奢望，

“嗯，一定。”

怜笑了。

七月东京阳光炽热，混杂着一脸灰的顺着脸颊流下，不知是汗还是带着泪。

4、阳光与微风与薄荷与绿咖喱与你

真琴第三次从书堆里抬起头，遥已经做好了两只小趴趴的小屋子，针线盒收好了放在一边。

“怎么了？”遥轻笑了一下。

“嗯，没事。”

“那就不要看我，好好准备考试。”

“已经最后一门啦，这门课随便看下就没问题的。”

“那也要好好看书。”

“知道啦知道啦遥。”

遥在有些地方特别的执拗。比如，对真琴的学习要求很严格。

真的像妈妈一样。严格，细心，又温柔。手很巧，又会做饭。

包括现在脸上谜之慈爱微笑杀。

怀抱着大趴趴娃的遥，眉毛微微下垂，嘴角略微扬起。轻轻抚摸着趴趴娃的头发，替它顺着毛。

遥整个人，此时，散发着母性的光辉。

真琴有些惊恐地发现了这一点。

“怎么了？”笑容更深了些。

“我看完书了哦。所以现在想多看看遥。”戴好眼镜托着腮。

遥把头别开。

“遥，怎么看怎么好看呢。”

“别用这种表情视奸我。”遥把趴趴娃轻轻放在床边，“饿了吗，我去做饭。”

“视奸什么的……不过啊。”真琴往前坐了一些，“虽然我还是没分清那些菜，可是我们真的好久没有……”

遥径直起身去厨房，真琴看着趴趴娃发愣。

想和这样的遥有一个孩子。

不是领养，是属于两个人的，孩子。用句俗烂的话，“爱情的结晶”。

这个想法，不是第一天了。

自己和遥的孩子，会像谁呢？

长得呢，一定要像遥，白白嫩嫩的，大眼睛水汪汪，黑头发油亮油亮，瘦瘦高高的，多好看啊。

性格的话，虽然遥的性格很喜欢，但果然还是要稍微掺杂一些自己的成分才好。

两个很爱孩子，很会照顾孩子的人却始终不能有自己的孩子。

真琴从未与遥讨论过这个问题，总归是怕伤到遥的心。

哗啦啦水声传来，应该是开始洗菜了。

上午十点半，阳光透过百叶窗，地上光影细碎斑驳。

浅蓝色窗帘随风轻轻浮动，弥漫着好闻的薄荷味道。

两件绿色衬衫并排晾在一起，样式相近，一件要稍微大一些。真琴取下眼镜，微微眯起眼睛。

衣服很多同款，都是一起去买的。两人的紧贴在一起，衣柜里一排都是这样。

两人来东京上学是第二年了。不愿给家里增添额外负担，共同租房的二人在课余打工。除开甜品店的零工，真琴被发掘去做了业余声优，遥不放心也跟着去。除了必要花销一直都很节省。甜品店的铃木桑很慷慨，给的工资很高。一年多下来也有了一些积蓄。

积蓄呢，说多不算多，说少不少。作为共有财产，两人都相当珍惜。

遥去年第一次离开东京参加比赛，回来对着真琴扔了一筐的臭袜子皱起眉头。真琴表示自己有袜子七天洗的习惯并立即下决心改掉并立马开动开始洗，被遥说“你这样洗浪费洗衣粉。”

遥一个人过日子久了节省惯了。一来二去所有的家务几乎被遥包揽。

遥是爱干净的人。通风换气，勤洗衣物，做的样样勤。

与他为伴的舒适感，正如吹动发梢的微风，晒过被褥的香气。

十九年来吹拂着心房，一刻也不曾止息呢。

洗衣粉，是薄荷味道的。因为遥说，自己身上有薄荷香。

有遥在的地方啊，是亮堂堂的。

并排放在一起的两套漱口杯牙刷，毛巾搭在架子上。淡蓝色与淡绿色，方方正正整整齐齐。

香皂是两人一起去超市一起挑的。遥身上有淡淡的奶香，真琴就偏爱有这种味道的香皂。

一起盖的被子毯子，隔一段时间两人总要换一边盖。对方的味道本人总是闻不出来，都是给对方留下的印记呢。

遥的味道啊，每天都能闻到，就像是不定时礼物一样的惊喜呢。

“遥不要总是这么辛苦啦，我能帮遥分担一些的。”

遥，太瘦削了，虽然是比赛的需要，但还是纤瘦得过头了。骨架本身就小，看着一阵风就能吹倒。

想让他稍微胖一些。白白胖胖的遥一定也很可爱。

才不要他被风吹走。

轻轻走到遥身后，环上他的腰。把头埋在他肩上，再蹭一蹭。听着遥的轻笑，吻上他的耳垂。

遥笑了，真琴可以第一时间感受到。

“有些事是要用心去感受的哦。”

真琴对凛这样讲着，凛连连摇头表示不懂你们现充。

与现充无关。十九年来的默契又有谁能比得了呢。

“……真琴只用负责爱我一个人就好。”

“我早就说过了。”

“遥，你笑起来真好看。”

“……真琴笨蛋。”

阳光均匀洒在发梢，洗发水的香气搭配上阳光的味道。

普通的宽大家居服，勾勒不出肌肉线条，更凸显不出他的好身材。

却美得像画一样。

开饭了，真琴依旧控制不住看着遥傻笑。

“太久没看我，今天一次性看个够？”遥挑起眉毛，“快吃，不吃凉了。”

“遥怎么看怎么好看呢。”

“不要今天一次性看够……”

“不会只今天一天哦。”

“真琴，张嘴。啊——”

来不及说话就被喂了一大勺绿咖喱。一如既往的好手艺。

努力憋笑的神情，遮不住爱意的清澈眼眸。

遥啊，我呢，此生只要你一人。

5、我家的男朋友很喜欢呢是真的很喜欢

鴫野贵澄搅拌着杯中的冰块。

不远处娃娃机前排着长龙，几乎都是不知是给女朋友还是单纯给女神送趴趴娃的男生。最近新出的泳裤趴趴玩偶不知为何大受欢迎，据说还不偏不倚戳中很多女生的萌点 。

冰块在水中化开，蓝莓果汁颜色淡了些。贵澄又一次抬头，赫然发现他的国中邻班同学以及大学同学，橘真琴，就在人群的末尾。像刚排了不到五分钟，后面人还不多。

为什么能一眼认出？

不是因为国中邻班同学，大学同学，多年情分。

只是在十几人的队伍中，橘真琴实在是……鹤立鸡群。

不大的透明箱子里整齐地排列着大趴趴娃，绿条纹泳裤与紫条纹泳裤将箱子近乎挤满。

呈圆柱状的趴趴娃，夹起来十分困难。好不容易夹上了，控制杆缓缓上升……啪，灵巧地滑落，圆滚滚的身子弹起来一下，又重重地砸落在一群同胞上。

“听说那两只是一对呢，要夹必须夹一对，不然它们会哭的。”

这样假冒伪劣的宣传词居然起到了很好的效果。

坐在贵澄对面的女孩子这样说着，贵澄也只是若有所思。

“呐呐，贵澄君，你觉得绿的可爱还是紫的可爱？”对面的女孩子仍在喋喋不休，真琴已经排到了。

果然啊，真琴能夹到的几率为零啊。

成功需要百分之一的天分和百分之九十九的努力。但如果没有那百分之一的天分，百分之九十九的努力也是付之东流。真琴额头上有了细密的汗珠，后面的人在不断催。一颗颗硬币丢进去，趴趴娃一次又一次做着跳跃翻滚运动。

长得好……真不是万能的。满脸愧疚的真琴被轰去末尾，再次灰溜溜地排队。

当天晚上，贵澄的那位新女友因为怀疑他的性向，甩了他。

第二天下午，贵澄又去了那里，准备喝点小酒消愁。喝到一半晕晕乎乎，看见真琴走来。想上前揽着他胳膊要点赔偿，真琴就被别人拉走。

“嘿，哥们儿，又来夹趴趴娃啊？”

“是的啊。”真琴不好意思地摸着头，“你昨天不是夹到了一只吗？”

“唉，追女神哪是那么容易的事。夹了一只还想要另一只，说‘他们是一对的！把一只抓走了，另一只会哭的！’这种俗烂的广告词居然这么有作用。还差这临门一脚啊。不过你长得挺帅的，没有趴趴娃也不愁追不到女神啊。”

“啊？没有啦。”

真琴笑得满脸阳光灿烂。

“只是，我家的男朋友很喜欢呢。”

6、无论晚安还是早安都要好梦

满头满脸满身的汗。盛夏七月虽有晚风，但凉快不到哪里。

凌晨四点，真琴醒了。

遥一向不喜开空调。一直以来的习惯，也有节省开支的因素。大夏天，两个大男人搂抱在一起睡……中间还躺着一只趴趴娃。

在东京的第二年，被热醒，早就习惯了。

不用因为担心他害羞而扭开头，被热醒也没什么。

遥很可爱，无比的可爱。

遥不善言辞，很多话憋在心里。但他渐渐在努力表达出内心的想法，真的有在努力呢。

去年遥去北海道比赛回来，也会努力说出“北海道很美，但还是……想和真琴一起去。”虽然一句话结巴好几次。

啊啊，你想去，我就会带你去的。

多打几份工也没什么大不了。你看没几天，就要出发了不是吗。

长长的睫毛微微翘，嘴巴微张。遥从小不怕热，没有怎么太出汗。安睡在臂弯里，像小猫一样蜷起身子，乖巧的睡脸，均匀的呼吸。好闻的奶香，让人爱不释手呢。

吧唧着嘴，是梦见在吃什么吗？在吃青花鱼，还是在吃……自己呢。

抱他在怀里，很让人安心。不由得把他抱得更紧些，尽管汗流浃背。

真的很想一辈子这样……只要抱他入怀，什么不开心的事都会烟消云散。

闷热的夏夜，看着他的睡脸，总会安心慢慢睡着。

不由得想与他分享同一个梦境，在梦中也想和他相会呢。

遥，你睡的好香，有梦到我吗？

呐，在梦里，也要让我牵着你的手啊，也要允许我揽你进怀啊。

在梦里，我也想吃你烧的菜。遥做的菜啊，怎么吃都吃不腻呢。

小时候一起闯过的花圃，又开满了满天星。肩并肩一同走过的海边小路，夕阳依旧灿烂。手牵手带你路过的街心公园，斑驳树叶沙沙作响。

就算是梦里，也想一同前往呢。

遥，在梦中，也要是我的青梅竹马，我的爱人，我的亲人。

我的遥……

只是……

只穿着大裤衩的两个大男人，肌肤的接触是避免不了的。

关于蔬菜的提问果然还是没能过关……

天生自带谜之微笑的趴趴娃被遥搂得紧紧的，紧贴着遥的胸口，炫耀的神色让真琴想把它丢出去。

活了十九年居然不如一只趴趴娃……

遥的胸膛并不很宽阔，但很令人安心。

难过的时候，被遥抱着头，在胸口蹭……偶尔这样对他撒撒娇，感觉真的很好呢。

交往的两年来，遥在那方面越来越主动了。

这样可爱的一张脸，也会有极为色情的神态。

很喜欢看他露出那样的神色。

头发凌乱，脸颊绯红，眼睛半闭半睁，细密的汗珠顺着好看细长的脖颈流下。

遥全身几乎都是敏感带。只要轻轻触碰，装作不经意地刮蹭，总能获得很满足的反应。

遥的声音，很动听。

扶着他纤细的腰肢，帮着他自己动。一坐到底时满足的叹息，双手撑床俯下身子勉强与自己接吻，胯部却坚持快速动着，一下又一下。

已经连缀不成话的断续语句，从紧闭的牙关中悉数流出，像呼唤像索求。沾染浓烈情欲的清冷声线，沙哑却动听。

精疲力竭却仍要逞强，被自己找到机会反压在身下全力冲刺。瘫软在自己怀里，小嘴微张，断断续续喊着自己名字的三个音节，一声又一声。

那樱桃小嘴，才刚刚吞吐过自己的巨大。遥在某些方面莫名很执拗，最开始时因为嘴小，那种事总做不来。遥就经常在早上，练习……

捧着自己的那里一脸的沉醉，遥总爱一个人进入状态。将近两年的练习，遥的技术突飞猛进。

遥的舌头，触感……很好呢。遥的身材，很棒呢。遥的皮肤细嫩光滑，想把他整个人都拆吃入腹呢……

不能再想下去了，真琴无奈盯着自己的帐篷。

虽然把遥叫醒做那种事，他也不会有丝毫怨言。一星期的禁令没几天了，遥又容易心软。对他撒撒娇，他不会有什么意见，甚至还会更为主动……

但是啊，看着眼前这乖巧的睡脸，不由得希望他睡得更踏实些呢。

遥的睡眠质量一向很好，很少做噩梦。轻轻说着什么，睡得真香甜呢。

“Makoto no baka……”

就算你睡着了，也是最懂我心思的人啊。

真琴拍拍自己的脸。

从床头拿过湿巾，一点点轻轻拭去遥脸上的汗珠。

用指尖轻轻划过他的脸，轻吻着他的耳垂。

好梦啊，我亲爱的。

7、大白菜还是菠菜分不清也不妨碍给你的水果沙拉

“真琴，你看。这个是菠菜，这个是芹菜，这个是大白菜，这个是卷心菜。”

六岁的七濑遥戴着岩鸢海边特产草帽，拎个小菜篮，身后跟着个胖乎乎的小跟屁虫。

“奶奶让我们买什么呢？”五岁多的真琴拉着遥的小拇指一晃一晃。声音软软糯糯的，笑容能甜出蜜来。

遥打开纸条，“大白菜。真琴去拿些给那个叔叔称一下。”

真琴屁颠颠跑过去，遥甚至做好了真琴摔倒立马冲去接住他的准备。

啊……又拿成菠菜了。

“这些蔬菜都很好辨认的啊，真琴笨蛋。”遥无奈地摸摸真琴的头，真琴低下头，泪水在眼眶中打转。

“对不起……我又给小遥哥哥添麻烦了。”

“没有的事。”

每次真琴哭，不管因为什么，心里某个部位都会揪着疼。

“不要哭了，我们一会儿去看鱼。”

“好！”

左手提着小菜篮，右手拉着真琴。真琴的手肉乎乎的，身高也不及自己。

听奶奶说，以后真琴会是大高个子。

啊，身高会超过自己么。

低下头，对上真琴的视线，甜甜的笑容，“最喜欢小遥哥哥了！”

真琴，果然还是小时候可爱一些。

六点半，作息良好的遥醒来了，真琴流着口水睡得正香。

怀里的趴趴娃，长得真像真琴呢。

一见到这个趴趴娃，目光就无法移开了。茶色的头发，和善的下垂眼，可爱的微笑……就连泳裤都是绿色条纹的。

很像某个人呢。

抱在怀里，就像抱着他一样。

更想被他抱着啊，笨蛋真琴。

现在的真琴高高壮壮的，身高早就超过自己。头发又多又长，该理一理了。嘴角的胡须也是。每当考试季到来，真琴外表总会突然成熟个二三十岁，嗯……不修边幅。

轻轻摸着真琴唇边的胡须。有些扎扎的，kiss时是有些难受。这样的真琴，很……性感？

遥找不出别的词可形容。成熟一些的真琴也依旧好看。

考试结束了论文提交了，再过两三天，就要……一起去北海道了。

今日份的早餐食谱，早就在昨晚计划好了。

番茄蛋汤，烧面包片与煎香肠。面包片加上奶酪，真琴一直爱这样吃。不能忘掉水果沙拉，削干洗净切好块的西瓜，哈密瓜，菠萝，苹果与梨，昨晚就放进了冰箱。浇上沙拉酱放进盘子，就可以了。

真琴是肉食动物……那就多加个培根卷吧。

好好睡吧，真琴，睡到自然醒就好。

遥小心翼翼地从真琴的怀抱里出来，生怕弄醒他，把趴趴娃塞进他怀里让他抱着。

这样看，像爸爸搂着孩子睡觉一样呢。

8、多年友谊竟为趴趴娃翻船还是自家老公更靠谱

“凛，你帮帮我嘛！”

刺啦刺啦的响声。

悉尼，松冈凛坐在餐厅靠窗的桌前，鲨鱼牙几乎快要磨断。

“橘真琴，你……打跨洋电话来，又是为了这种事情？”

年初有一次，松冈凛接到真琴的电话。电话那头真琴急切的声音，让凛庆幸多年朋友终于有了用武之地。

当然表面上还是要傲娇一下的。

“干嘛？”

“凛！我家突然停电了！怎么办好害怕呀！”

……

后来凛得知这只是真遥二人搞的日常情趣，气得摔了手机。

“……你就因为夹不到趴趴娃来给我打电话？”

“我真的很想给遥弄到另一只……怎样都夹不到，你也知道我手笨。”

电话那头的真琴不好意思摸头的样子，凛能想象得出。

“趴趴娃……遥那家伙的审美，这么多年怎么一点进步没有。真琴你都不帮着纠正一下。”顾及与真琴多年情谊，凛认真地想了想，“让别人帮你夹一只？”

“我有试过。我去的第三天，本来打算拜托贵澄帮我抓一只的……”

“然后？”

“然后……遥就跟去了。之后就不让我再去那里了。”

“……”

“可是我真的好想送给遥一只啊。他一定会很开心的！”

“那你就去不停夹，直到把你用在话费上的闲钱花掉为止。”

“啊，不太好吧？我和遥一直在攒钱，过几天就去北海道转转呢。”

“你会把你们旅游的钱都用掉吗……”

“或许……”

“……”

凛觉得，今天接起这个电话，就是个错误。

挂掉电话，收到了宗介发来的消息。

“凛，红泳裤条纹版本的趴趴娃，我已经帮你夹到了。”

果然自家老公更靠谱。

“我给你寄过去还是……？

“宗介，你和趴趴娃，一起来。”

9、属于遥的乔装人鱼王子

晚上八点，真琴还没回来。

遥在收拾两人去北海道的行李。两只小趴趴带上，小趴趴的衣服也带上，到那里可以多拍些照片发推特上。

换洗衣物，洗漱用品，一样样分类打包。自己背包，真琴拖一个箱子。大趴趴自然要带上，装进背包里方便拿出来。

抱起大趴趴，掀开刘海。又蠢又可爱，这个趴趴，还真像是真琴的周边呢。

就像庆应篮球场，漫天飞舞的真琴海报，一样。

遥捏着趴趴娃耳朵的手劲加大了。

长得帅，会打扮，成绩好，又有着与生俱来的亲和力。真琴总是这么受欢迎。

如果像趴趴这样单纯可爱又丑乎乎的就好了。

长得帅。那个傻乎乎的真琴，帅吗？遥叩心自问。

认识了二十年，居然质疑这种问题。遥觉得自己有些不可理喻。

会打扮，或许吧。衣服是两人一起买的。

成绩好，嗯。学霸真琴。

与生俱来的亲和力，确实。

那张笑脸，不要总看别人啊。只看着自己就好。

遥把趴趴娃放在架子上。

突然一片漆黑。

下意识发现真琴不在。庆幸他不在，否则一定会被吓到。

是跳闸还是该交电费了。遥打开手机的手电筒，赫然照出一个庞大的身影。

还好真琴不在。

“咪——”

“咪呜——”

“最喜欢遥了咪——”

“不要总抱着它了，也多抱抱我嘛咪——”

紫条纹泳裤版趴趴娃，自己一直想要的，和那只可以配成cp的，超大号版。

似曾相识的撒娇语气，滚圆的白肚皮。超大版趴趴娃蹦着跳着向遥冲来，遥凭本能向后退几步进屋，趴趴娃一下撞到门边上，嗷嗷叫着向后倒去。遥上前一把拽住，好不容易扶稳，脚底一滑，连人带趴趴娃一起向后摔倒在床上。

“……真琴，你重死了！”

“诶？！”超大趴趴娃恢复了平时的声调，甚至有些惊恐。

叫的第一声就听出来了。

真琴啊，不要自以为当了两年业余声优，就白瞎了对你二十年的了解啊。

“遥是怎么知道的？渚和小江告诉遥的？”

遥扶着趴趴娃站起，趴趴娃一个站不稳又向后倒去，再次被遥一把拽住。不过这次趴趴娃的头套甩掉了。

汗流浃背的真琴，头发如同从水里捞出的海藻。缺氧导致的脸颊潮红，大口大口喘着气。

这个傻乎乎的真琴，最怕热了。

踮起脚尖环上狼狈不堪的真琴的脖子，凑在他耳边低语。

“抱抱你。最喜欢你了，真琴。”

真琴的脸红成一个熟透的大苹果。

“啊遥突然说这些……我现在满脸汗挺臭的，先别抱这么紧……”

啰嗦极了。

二十岁的七濑遥再次踮起脚尖，吻上面前正啰嗦个不停的恋人。

十九岁的橘真琴，依旧区分不出各种蔬菜。

没关系。

早已做好教他一辈子的准备了。

今夜的月光，真美啊。

月光沐浴下的真琴，是刚出海的人鱼王子。

闪闪发光。

10、月色下奇怪的声音中趴趴娃的谜之微笑

月色摇曳，唇齿交缠间，两人的身影都覆上一层银色光芒。

不远处的大海依旧平静。夏夜其实很清凉。

屋内温度在攀升。

也对，一星期的期限，到了呢。

今日份的吻也很有力道。

粗重的呼吸，充满爱意的低声絮语。

大趴趴娃皮子被脱下，整齐地叠好放在床边的椅子上。

皮带扣解开的咔嚓声，衣服被随意丢到地上。

遥从真琴的怀抱里挣扎着弯下腰要把地上的衣服捡起来叠好再放回凳子，就直接被迫不及待的真琴顺势开动了。

遥腿一软，被真琴拦腰抱进怀里。

今天真遥的声音，也是这样动听。

正所谓站得高看得远，必须身临其境，才更有效果呢。

茶色头发趴趴娃的谜之笑容更加灿烂了。

安啦，人不如趴趴嘛，放宽心啦。

11、果然还是最爱你了我命中注定的爱人

上午十点，海滩人很少。

“或许是因为工作日。”真琴拧开汽水递给遥，“遥……昨晚感觉怎么样？对我还满意吗？”

遥接过汽水，把头扭到一边。

“遥不满意吗……”

“不……”

弹珠汽水有些太甜，遥微微皱起眉头，“很舒服……”

“只是，真琴太温柔了，粗暴一些……也可以的”

“今晚，还想……”

“可以的遥！在下橘真琴，竭诚为您服务。”变了腔调，这样一本正经。两年见习声优没白当。

“一直都怕累着真琴。”

所以不止是蔬菜名字回答错的问题。

“遥不用担心累着我啦！我的体力可是比遥好得多！每次遥直接晕过去，都是我抱遥去浴室清理的……”

突然意识到说错了话，真琴闭上嘴。

气氛有些尴尬。

海风吹动着发梢。真琴和遥都这样好看。

遥抱腿坐在沙滩上，身子略微倾向真琴。真琴双手向后撑地坐在他身边。

另一边的袖珍小桌小椅子模型，两只小趴趴娃坐在那里，穿着比基尼戴着太阳镜喝着饮料聊着天。

遥的手艺真是好。只是这个比基尼……很有渚的风格啊。

“是参考了渚的建议。”遥把汽水递到真琴嘴边，“昨晚的大皮子也是渚的建议？”

真琴吸了一大口，“是的，渚在某些地方意外地有用呢！”

“下次不许这样了！”遥抽回饮料，正色，“差点就缺氧了吧！还一直硬撑着！”发现话说的有些太过，他语气缓和下来，“我会心疼。”

“所以，下次别这样了。”

“遥，昨天铃木桑告诉我，那个人他等到了。”

“啊，他终于等到了。”

“嗯……”

“怎么样？”

“遥猜猜？”

“猜不出。”

“多了个老板娘。”

“真好。”

“真琴。”

“嗯？”

“如果，你是铃木桑的情况……”

“我啊，会等在那里一辈子的。”

“你就不怕我再也不路过那里了？”

“我们在一起啊，是命中注定的事。只要同时存在于这个世界上，就注定会相识，相爱呢。”

相抵的额头，嘴角浅浅的笑意。

这个世界，真好。

有你在的世界，真好。

真琴掏出手机递给遥，“遥需要拍吗？”

咔嚓一声，两只沙滩上日光浴的悠闲小趴趴被拍进手机。遥忙着调参数加滤镜，真琴轻轻撩起遥的头发。

“昨天没洗头，别亲。”

“就是想亲你，昨天晚上根本没吃够……多久没让我碰过了，我的遥，嗯？”

“……话多。”别开头，脸颊却早已发烧。

“下次不许总是闹脾气了，这一个月可把我憋坏了。”

“憋坏了你会怎样？”

遥挑起眉头。

“冲个冷水澡，等着自己消下去。不过这几天，还有去北海道的几天，遥，你可是逃不掉了哦……”真琴轻轻揽上遥的腰，对着遥的耳朵轻轻吹气。

“啊！”

遥浑身轻颤，“笨蛋真琴……我在发推。”

按例是张没配文字的图。不一会儿就有数十条评论。

“啊……我又会是很靠后评论的那个了。”

“说明你就在我身边啊。”

“嗯。我啊，无论何时，都会一直陪在遥的身边的！”

遥轻轻笑了。

眼眸里闪烁着大海的波纹与浪花，在阳光映射下似乎能看见一整条银河。

大概在真琴眼中，整个世界都为之逊色。

没过多久，大家发现遥又发了条推。

遥一只手举着手机，闭着眼亲吻真琴的脸颊。真琴明显没反应过来，依旧是笑着，脸颊通红。

大家又发现，遥史无前例给照片配了行字。

“真琴，果然还是最爱你了。”

Fin.

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-07-19  
评论：17  
热度：375

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)  


评论(17)

热度(375)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://luming41714.lofter.com/) [鹿鸣](https://luming41714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://shaoyeyanglemaomao.lofter.com/) [YiBo](https://shaoyeyanglemaomao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://guwo7241.lofter.com/) [顾我°](https://guwo7241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yanghualuojinziguiti504.lofter.com/) [嵚璘Quentin](https://yanghualuojinziguiti504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://wochengrenwowanbuguorenxin.lofter.com/) [37℃–木子](https://wochengrenwowanbuguorenxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://zydwj.lofter.com/) [两思一斗](https://zydwj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://chengzi8li.lofter.com/) [橙子8黧](https://chengzi8li.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://leiluochengshangdeg389.lofter.com/) [我斑](https://leiluochengshangdeg389.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xuangege03617.lofter.com/) [Moscato](https://xuangege03617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://andyclayborn.lofter.com/) [Andy Clayborn](https://andyclayborn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://junefairy.lofter.com/) [童謠心靈](https://junefairy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://lumi4363.lofter.com/) [露米](https://lumi4363.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://xiyou599.lofter.com/) [西游](https://xiyou599.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://infanta-aurora.lofter.com/) [果果公主的苹果皮](https://infanta-aurora.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) [你eat饭了嘛](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://thedeath292.lofter.com/) [我可能有只假手](https://thedeath292.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://xiamu922.lofter.com/) [夏目](https://xiamu922.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://muqi5582.lofter.com/) [慕七](https://muqi5582.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://xuehuizuoren588.lofter.com/) [学会做人](https://xuehuizuoren588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://zhaziyige.lofter.com/) [渣子一个](https://zhaziyige.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yichen602.lofter.com/) [忆尘](https://yichen602.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yichen602.lofter.com/) [忆尘](https://yichen602.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://toyeerzhijinm.lofter.com/) [Toyeer](https://toyeerzhijinm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://scarlett671.lofter.com/) [Scarlett](https://scarlett671.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://vnkyvera.lofter.com/) [Oasis](https://vnkyvera.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) [小祖宗吖](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://k-k-kitsch.lofter.com/) [Kitsch.](https://k-k-kitsch.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://k-k-kitsch.lofter.com/) [Kitsch.](https://k-k-kitsch.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://shengjiadexiaokeai.lofter.com/) [Healing.](https://shengjiadexiaokeai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://906681559.lofter.com/) [Makoto](https://906681559.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://jintoushiniwoyebupa507.lofter.com/) [欲说无言](https://jintoushiniwoyebupa507.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://luopinjun.lofter.com/) [駱品君](https://luopinjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://loveofsorrow.lofter.com/) [静&弥](https://loveofsorrow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://zhuoan674.lofter.com/) [少年与风](https://zhuoan674.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://chayingqianxia.lofter.com/) [橙丞EVOLUTION](https://chayingqianxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) [羽痕](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://hermitxun.lofter.com/) [玖卿](https://hermitxun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://renjianyouweishiqinghuan023.lofter.com/) [人间有味是清欢](https://renjianyouweishiqinghuan023.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://lengji113.lofter.com/) [司寻今天变欧了吗](https://lengji113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://bajiulinfeng586.lofter.com/) [祁亚](https://bajiulinfeng586.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://ling0926.lofter.com/) [听不见落地声](https://ling0926.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://60131286.lofter.com/) [腐呂子](https://60131286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://tazhemubeichangtongyao.lofter.com/) [走中国特色社会主义道路的五好青年黎玥酱](https://tazhemubeichangtongyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://huangyanjingzhonghua.lofter.com/) [兔鲵不是鲵](https://huangyanjingzhonghua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
